The Emerald Princess
by Elsa the SnowQueen19
Summary: After fifteen years not knowing who she was, Izzabelle Justine accidentally departed to the Land of Oz. Would she finally found out who she really was? And could she save Oz from the Wicked Witches?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Oz the Great and Powerful fic! Hope you all like it! And please leave a review, I would really appreciate it :)**

The sound of a baby crying echoed in the Emerald City Palace. Oscar, who was holding his breath outside the chamber his wife was in, finally could take a deep breath when he heard the baby's cry. He stood up just as a midwife came out through the door; she was one of a few who knew that Oscar was actually still alive since Glinda needed her assistance.

"Glinda is asking for you, Wizard of Oz." she said before stepping aside to let Oscar pass through.

There she was, sitting on the bed with pillows propped behind her, was none but Glinda the Good herself. She was covered in thin layer of sweat, her blonde hair stick to the sides of her face and forehead, and she was holding a white bundle in her arms, smiling happily and proudly.

Oscar made his way to the bed, sitting beside his lovely wife. He moved a strand of hair away and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Oscar, we have a daughter…" Glinda whispered softly, looking down at her newborn baby in her arms.

Oscar smiled and offered his pinkie to his daughter, which she gripped pretty tightly. "She has a strong grip…" he murmured,

Glinda chuckled softly, kissing the top of her baby's head. "You should invite the other in… I'm sure they're eager to meet her."

Oscar nodded and got up from the bed, kissing Glinda's forehead once again before making his way toward the door and opened it, inviting their friends in.

Master Tinker, Finley, China Girl, and Knuck all went in. China Girl, who had been the most eager to meet the new addition to their 'family' quickly rushed to the bed once she saw Glinda who was holding her newborn baby.

The girl climbed onto the bed and looked over to see the baby's face. "She's so cute and small, Glinda!"

Glinda chuckled and nodded. "Yes, she is…"

"She inherits her mother's beauty." Finley said, smiling at Glinda who smiled back.

"And of course the intelligence of her father…" Master Tinker added,

"The new Princess has born," Knuck said, "I shall blow a fanfare!"

"Knuck!" Glinda, Oscar, Master Tinker, Finley, and China Girl said simultaneously, fearing that the fanfare might wake the baby and made her cry. "Not now."

But hearing they all spoke around her made the little princess yawned and opened her eyes. Everyone looked down at her, meeting with her warm chocolate eyes.

"Awww… she's adorable!" China Girl cooed as the baby's tiny hand reached up to China Girl's hand, which she gladly accepted. "So what do you call her?"

Glinda and Oscar exchanged looks, smiling. "Izzabelle…" The Good Witch said,

"Izzabelle Justine Diggs…" Oscar finished for his wife, kissing his daughter's forehead softly…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews! So this is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

The next morning the good people of Oz all cherished the birth of the new princess, the next in line to take the throne after her parents. They held out a big party in Emerald City and all Munchkins, Farmers, Quadlings, and Tinkers all gathered to see the new baby of Oz and Glinda.

But of course the news spread out widely, even to the Wicked Sisters who had residence themselves in the Dark Woods. Theodora and Evanora, who was already given her young look back by her sister, were watching as the proud Oz in his spirit form and Glinda came up on the balcony with her holding their newborn child.

"We cannot let this happen, sister." Evanora said, "The birth of the new heiress to the throne, this is not good."

"The child of Oz and Glinda must not let wandered around in Oz!" Theodora declared sharply, "We must get rid of that… that thing!"

"We shall take a careful step, sister…" Evanora said, "We don't want Oz to defeat us again like last time."

"I know!" Theodora snapped, "We need to plan this carefully, but we'll make sure that Oz and Glinda would suffer forever by the loss of their child." She said, laughing maniacally.

Back to the Emerald City Castle, as the night came in, Oz has asked the Munchkins to set off fireworks to light up the beautiful night sky.

Baby Izzabelle squealed and gurgled happily in her Mother's arms, watching the firework show her Father given her for her birth. But soon enough, when no one expected it, the happiness would be ripped away harshly from the happy couple…

**I know it's short and not really exciting but I just don't want to spill the storyline just yet! So review so I will update this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Nice to see you again! So this is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

It was a few nights after Izzabelle's birth and the good people of Oz were preparing themselves to rest, including the Royal Family.

Glinda was just going to put her daughter into her white crib made by the Tinkers if it wasn't because Izzabelle's cry that prevent her to do so.

For some odd reason the little Princess didn't want to be put down by her Mother, making Glinda had to stay longer in the nursery, rocking and shushing her baby gently, trying to soothe her.

Oscar came into the nursery after hearing Izzabelle's unstoppable cry. He frowned as he saw his wife trying desperately to make their crying baby go to sleep. "What happened? What does she want?"

Glinda turned toward Oscar who was standing by the door, haven't noticing him coming because she was too preoccupied by their baby. "I don't know," she answered truthfully, "She just drank and have no dirty diaper. She just can't stop crying…"

Oscar walked toward them. "Oh, let me see her…" he lifted Izzabelle up from her Mother's arms and held her securely with one hand while the other went to his back. "Maybe this," he held up a music box in his other hand. "Will help…"

He opened the music box and a soft instrumental tune instantly played gently. Izzabelle stopped crying then, and centering her attention to the music box in her Father's hand. Glinda watched as their daughter started to yawn and drift off to sleep.

"There…" Oscar gently put Izzabelle into the crib and placed the music box on a table nearby so his daughter could still listen to it.

Glinda smiled, "I've told you, you will be a great father…"

Oscar turned to his beloved wife and grinned. "Yes, I guess I am."

The good witch smiled and took her husband's hand. "Let's go to bed…"

Oscar nodded and led his wife out from the nursery, shutting the door behind him and made their way back to their bedroom, completely unaware of the danger lurking around them…

~O~

It was nearing midnight, and everyone in the Emerald Castle was asleep. Oscar and Glinda were cuddling together, sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her slender body.

It was when their baby's cry from the room next door that woke the two. Glinda instantly sat up on the bed while Oscar kept lying down, trying to ignore his baby's cry.

"Honey, if she got a dirty diaper-"

"No, it's not a dirty diaper." Glinda cut her husband's sentence quickly, still listening intently.

The sound of something fell down and broke from the nursery made both of them jumped. Glinda swiftly stood up alertly. "Izzabelle can't cause that!" she grabbed her robe and rushed out with Oscar following behind.

The Royal couple rushed to the white crib, and how surprised they were when they found it empty, there wasn't any evidence that their baby was there. Oscar panickly called for the guards while Glinda fell onto her knees by the crib, covering her face with her hands and sobbed quietly.

Their life was perfect. She married with the man she loved dearly and together they had a beautiful daughter, a half of her and a half of him. But now all of that ruined, falling to pieces after just a few nights of holding their precious baby, she now lost her.

Oscar came kneeling down beside his shaking wife, wrapping his arms around her broke down figure, letting her to cry. He was never seen Glinda that way, she was always being a strong young woman; she rarely broke down like that, not even after they wedded. But now, seeing her crumpled like this in their baby's nursery, it made his heart hurt.

Was that because of him? Why he could never have a normal and happy life with the woman he loved most? Where was their baby and who could do such a thing to them?

**So...? How is it? Was it good? Bad? Need some improvement? Just tell me in your review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kansas, fifteen years later…_**

"Get back here!" a big angry man shouted as he and a skinnier friend of his chased a young fifteen years old girl through the market place.

But the blonde haired girl only laughed and kept running with her satchel bag hanging from her shoulder. "In your dream, Edgar!" she turned into an alley behind some stores. She spotted some empty crates stacked up against a wall and an idea crossed her mind.

With the two men still chasing behind her, she climbed some boxes until she was standing on a wall before suddenly the empty crates magically fell onto the two men. She snickered as she watched them trapped under the crates before she took off running away.

She walked into a house casually, putting her satchel bag on a couch before she walked into the kitchen. She was rummaging through the cabinets when someone cleared their throat from behind her. Turning around, she found a woman standing by the doorway with her arms crossed. She was blonde too and the fifteen years old girl seemed to have some similar resemblances from her.

"Oh! Hi Annie." The girl said, grinning.

"Don't think I don't hear what you did in the marketplace, Izzabelle." Annie said seriously, which made the girl's face dropped.

"Oh… you hear that huh?" Izzabelle said, looking down to the wooden floor. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"What were you thinking?" Annie asked, cutting Izzabelle's sentence. "Stealing from Edgar again?"

"It was just an apple…" Izzabelle said, trying to defend herself.

"But you steal it." Annie said firmly, "Now I ask you again; what were you thinking?"

"It just fun, you know… seeing his anger boiled up and his face red as a tomato when he noticed that I stole one of his precious apples…"

Annie sighed, "Now I need to pay for it when I go to the market, plus the damage payment he would ask from me."

"Sorry…" Izzabelle mumbled,

The blonde haired woman nodded and sighed again. "Don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay…" Izzabelle nodded before walking out from the kitchen and plopped herself on a couch in the living room.

When Annie walked into the living room, she was greeted by books, pencils, and other small things floating around in the air. But she didn't look surprised or terrified at all; she was just sighed looked at Izzabelle who was sitting on the floor cross-legged. "What I told you about using your power?"

"… Not to show them in public…" Izzabelle mumbled and the things in the air floated back to the places where they belong. She looked at the window and a flower floated in toward Annie.

Annie sighed and took peace offering from the fifteen years old girl. "Not to show them, exactly. And then why you used it a few seconds ago?"

"But you know about my power… Why should I hide it from you?"

"Because John doesn't know about it." Annie answered, "You know it's dangerous if people know about what you can do, they only wanted your power for themselves and some wouldn't care about how to get it, okay? They could do bad things to you." She explained, sitting in front of Izzabelle and took her hand in hers. "When I found you abandoned near that old circus caravan,"

"Oz the Great and Powerful Caravan…" Izzabelle mumbled for correction,

"Yes, Oz's caravan." Annie nodded, "I know you're different and I need to keep you safe. I took you in and I know that you are destined to be my child…"

"But you're going to have your own Annie…" Izzabelle said; gesturing to her adoptive mother's distended stomach.

"But I would never leave you behind just because you're not my biological daughter… I love you like my own." The woman placed her hand on the girl's cheek lovingly. "Now promise me that you won't be upset about it and not to show your power, okay?"

Izzabelle sighed softly and nodded. "I promise…"

Annie smiled, "Good. Now go to your room, I'll make you lunch."

The girl nodded and stood up, walking toward her room.

"And don't steal anything from anyone ever again!" Annie called, earning a grin from the girl before she shut the door of her room…

**Yea I know the timelines here are pretty... weird. But I think it's the best way for my story so... Anyway, review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back, I'm back, I'm back! Thanks for the lovely reviews guys! Enjoy this Chapter!**

It was one of the late times where when the other people were asleep, but Izzabelle was wide awake. She was lying on her bed with her eyes wide open. She looked out through the window in her room, sighing. She knew exactly why she can't sleep… it was her birthday. Her fifteenth birthday. And for fifteen years, she had no idea on who she was and why her real parents left her near that old circus caravan.

She got up from her bed and walked to the window. Sitting on a bench nearby, she took an old music box on the table. She opened it and it played the gentle familiar tune. She placed it beside her as she looked at the night sky.

"Please… I don't know if you still going to hear me or grant my wish, oh the Great and Powerful Oz, but it's my birthday and… you probably already know what I'm going to ask you," Izzabelle said quietly, "But I just want to know who I am and… and to meet my real parents and know the truth. Please… if you grant my wish I promise I would be a good girl…"

~O~

"Izzabelle?" Annie knocked on the wooden door of her adoptive daughter's room. "Wake up, dear…" but receiving no answer, the blonde haired woman pushed the door open and walked in.

The first thing she noticed was the soft instrumental tune from the music box on the table. Near it, half sitting on the bench was the sleeping Izzabelle. With one leg dangling over and her folded arms under her head, she looked like she was being sleeping there throughout the night.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty… happy birthday." Annie whispered into Izzabelle's ear, shaking her daughter's shoulders gently.

"Five more minutes, Mum…" Izzabelle mumbled, shifting in her position before continuing her colorful dream of the unknown but strangely familiar land. The same exact dream she always got in her birthday.

"Five more minutes, then you must wake up." Annie reminded before she walked out from the room and shut the door behind her.

But even after more than five minutes, there was no sign of Izzabelle waking up, which made Annie had to go back to her daughter's room.

"Izzabelle? Wake up, dear…" Annie knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Izzabelle?" she turned the knob and pushed the door open, but the blonde haired girl was not there and the music box was also gone.

"John…?" Annie called for her husband, "She's missing."

**So...? How is it? Is it good? Oh I hope it is! Please leave your review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So I'm back! I really appreciate your reviews!**

"Who is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Is she dead?"

Izzabelle could hear the hushed whispers around her. She yawned and shifted in her position. "Five more minutes, Mum…"

It was silent for a moment, and she was glad about it. Until… she realized how hard the surface under her and how sunny the sunlight shone to her. It wasn't her room…

Izzabelle blinked a few times and pushed herself up from… the yellow bricks? She sat up and looked around. It seemed really familiar… It looks like exactly the same as her dream!

It was when she noticed the presence of two other strange people near her. A doll made of china and a… monkey with wings?

"Hey?" the monkey, who apparently can talk, said.

Izzabelle screamed in surprised, making the other two also screamed in shock. "You can talk! You're a monkey with wings who can talk!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down…" the monkey said, "It's not like I'm gonna eat you."

"Finley's good." The china doll said,

"Oh great… now the china doll also can talk." Izzabelle said, "Oh I know about that… I also know that he's finicky, sensitive, brave, sentimental, and talkative." She paused for a moment and frowned. "Wait what? Did I just say that?"

The china doll just stared at her for a moment before clearing her throat. "Uh… you can call me China Girl."

Izzabelle smiled at China Girl. "I'm Izzabelle."

The second the word left her lips, both Finley and China Girl gasped. How the girl, this new girl that just appeared out of nowhere in Oz, could have the same name as the lost Princess?

"Uh… where am I?" Izzabelle asked,

"You're… you're in Oz." China Girl answered,

"I think we should come with us, Izzabelle." Finley said,

"O—kay?" Izzabelle stood up and followed China Girl and Finley along the Yellow Brick Road to the Emerald City…


End file.
